Depressing One-Shots
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: As the title says, whenever I get an idea for something short and depressing I will put it up here. WARNING if you don't like suicide mentions or anything like that don't read. That's the whole story basically -Leo
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry

_**Very sad, depressing, don't read, stop now. Okay now that I've given the warning let's continue**_

I walk into her room and see her lying in her bed. A note rests on her so I pick it up and read it. After the first two words I stop.

'I'm sorry . . .'

I look at her then back at the note. I lunge down and grab her shaking her madly. She flops around and I see a bottle of pills in her hand fly across the room. I quickly pick her up and run to the hospital.

"Help, my girlfriend overdosed. I need help now."

Doctors come over to me with a gurney and I place her on it, brushing hair off her face as they whisk her away. I look at the retreating form as I sit down and pull out the note. I look at he two words and can't make myself look at the rest of the note. For three hours I sit there. Looking at those two damn words. 'How could she leave me like this? Why didn't she ever tell me? Why didn't I notice it sooner? How did I NOT notice it?' All these questions run through my head as people leave the emergency room. I get up and walk to the desk.

"I brought my girlfriend here because she overdosed, how long would it take?"  
>"It depends on how much she overdosed and how long she's been like that."<br>"I don't know."  
>"Then I don't either."<p>

I walk back to my chair and sit. All of the good memories we had come to a front and overwhelm me. I pull the note out again and read the first line.  
>'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you.'<p>

It almost seems unreal. Everything is speeding by and I can't take it all in. I take deep breaths as I walk to the cafeteria and load up my tray with as much food as possible to drown out my thoughts. I sit at an empty table in the very back, secluded corner and start eating. After a couple of minutes another guy comes in and sits next to me.

"Got enough food?"  
>"No."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"My girlfriend might be dead."<br>"How?"  
>"Overdosed."<br>"Don't worry, I almost died too. Overdose. I had been clinically considered dead for twelve minutes, and a miracle happened. Here I am today. Suicide?"  
>"I think, not really sure."<p>

We quiet down and continue eating, his story giving me a little hope. I look up and see the silhouette of a female person walking in and I immediately think it's Artemis. But then it isn't. Dread eats at me as I can't eat anymore. I put my tray in the trash and sit back down at the table crossing my arms and laying on them. As soon as I close my eyes I see her smile as we fight over the remote. The day before we had been arguing over what to watch and the team sat around us watching as we hit each other with things we had in our book bags. It was actually somewhat comical.

"Wally?"

I look up to see Artemis standing in front of me holding a piece of paper reading 'I'm sorry'. I jump out of the chair and grab her for dear life. She hits me back for a minute then pulls away. She pulls out a second piece of paper that reads 'I will be there'. I hug her again and lift her up as we walk out of the hospital. I run us back to the cave where we walk into the rec room and fight over what to watch on tv all over again.

**A/N okay yeah really short but a specific someone (hint, hint- Black Gemini) made me depressed so I found this one really depressing song and watched its YouTube video and it gave me this idea. Sorry for the sadness but it's a happy ending at least. It proves Miracles can happen twice.  
>-Leo<br>Ps: I've been forgetting to put this on all of my stories. I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. NEVER HAVE AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL.  
>This is for like all of my stories so yeah. Sorry if anyone got a little mad.<br>-Leo out**


	2. no

no 02/01/15

I can't take it anymore. The pain, the anger rising higher and higher filling me to the breaking point. What will it take to stop? One cut. That's it. It'll run out with the blood. NO. No. I can't. Never. no. It's such a small word. But it can be the one thing that saves a life. I mean, look at me. Two letters stop me from ending everything. Two unimportant letters that when put together can make a word. A command. And it works. I stop and look at myself in the mirror before quickly looking away. I'm a mess. I don't understand. How can these two insignificant letters stop me? They aren't real. They aren't physically stopping me. I've heard them so many times that they've become real. That's how. Mom was in prison so I had to say no to seeing her. I wrote but could that ever have been enough? no. Dad wanted me to kill innocent people. I can't live that life. I can't. So I said it again. no. He beat me to an inch of my life. But still I said no, I'm going to live just to defy you father. Jade didn't know how to say no. That's why she is the way she is. I'm lucky. In a sense. I could've turned out just like her. Killing people without so much as a second look. But I'm different. I can say those two insignificant letters and put them into a word that means something. Even if they only mean something to me. They can mean so many things though. How can I know what they could mean? I'm no genius. But I know things. More than most. I've lived a harder life than most. And that's made me strong enough to say no and stand up for myself. Then Mom came home and everything was just supposed to magically go back to normal? Of course not! My life would only get harder. Every single day was a battle. And every single day I lost a little bit more of myself. Every single day I had to say no to just ending everything. Now, I have the team and my mom to help me. None of them know but I do. They might not care but I do. And even if they don't know it, they help. They give me the strength to say no every day. And without that I wouldn't have lasted long. I wouldn't have ever seen the things I've seen. People would've been dead because of me. People would've been alive because of me. Either way someone would've drawn the short stick. It's just the way life is. I can't control that. But I can control myself. I am Artemis Crock and I might not have any powers but I am stronger than Superman when I can say that I know how to say no to life.

Artemis gasps as she flies up in her bed in a cold sweat. The blanket falls down as she tries to catch her breath. She takes a deep breath to slow her breathing before tossing the sheets off and standing up.

"What was I dreaming about?"

"Artemis, breakfast!"

"Coming!"

Artemis quickly throws her sheets over her bed before opening her door and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. She pulls out a chair and plops down trying the rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her mom places a plate in front of her with a couple pancakes.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I had the craziest dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember it. I can't explain. Like, I can see and hear it far away but I can't bring it closer."

"Just take a deep breath and relax. Don't try so hard just let it come to you."

Artemis sat in her chair and took a deep breath as she slowly tried to drift away and let the dream come closer. Two letters seemed to fly up to her and stop.

"no."

"What?"

"Something about the word no."

"That's an odd dream. Now eat up. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Yes mother."

Artemis shoveled forkfuls of pancake into her mouth as she made her way back to her room and brushed out the tangled mess she called hair. Then she put on her uniform before pulling her long golden hair into a simple ponytail.

"I'm off to school, Mom!"

"See you tonight, dear."

Closing the door Artemis made her way down the hall and the old creaky stairs and out into the fresh air. If you can consider Gotham air fresh. Walking to school Artemis tried to remember what her dream was. After a ten minute walk Artemis made her way to the school. She walked to her locker and threw her books into the locker. She turned to see Dick standing next to her with a bright smile.

"Hey!"

"Oh, gosh Dick. You scared me. You've got to stop doing that."

"Well, I can't help it."

"Yeah, sure."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Artemis."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Dick."

"Sure that's why you've been standing looking at your locker and not doing anything."

"Well, I'm trying to think of what I have to take to class today."

"Sure, it's that hard to remember something you've done for the whole school year so far."

"Will you just shut up?"

"Now you're mad. Come on Artemis, just tell me what's on your mind."

"Later okay. I have to get to class."

-4 class hours later-

Artemis grabbed her tray with food and walked over to the table she sat at with Barbara, Bette and Dick. She sat down and started playing with her food.

"Hey, Artemis, what's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" Bette asked.

"Yeah."

"Your head's in the clouds, Arty." Dick said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?" They all questioned together.

"I don't know. I had a dream last night and I'm trying to remember what it was. Okay?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I can see it but I can't remember it necessarily. It's one of those fleeting things."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"no, I'll be fine."

The rest of the time they sat in silence eating their food, except for Artemis. She continued to move her food around but none made it into her mouth.

"Artemis, did you eat anything at lunch today?"

"no Bette, I wasn't hungry. I think I've got a bug. I've been really tired and not very hungry, don't worry about me, though."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you Artemis, Barbara and Dick are worried, too. You should talk with the guidance counselor."

"I'm fine. Just a little sick. After the weekend and some good rest I should be fine. Don't worry about me."

"See you later Artemis."

"Bye."

Artemis left the school feeling worse than when she entered. Heading home she dropped off her school stuff and pulled out her uniform.

'Mandatory team bonding, just what I want to do. Deal with Baywatch for three hours when I could be spending it on my homework.'

Grabbing up her bow and quiver, and backpack Artemis walked the short distance to the zeta tube. Walking through the light, Artemis is greeted by the large argument of what would happen during the group bonding.

"NO! We should play a game!"

"Wally, I don't have your speed so that means I need all the time I can get to get my homework done. I say we should have a group homework day. If anyone needs help with a subject they have the whole team to help them. That means we have your physics brain, Kaldur's literature smarts, Conner's G-Nome artificial intelligence and everything else."

"I agree with Bird Brain for once. I've got a crap load of homework to do. I'd rather have it done in the small case we have a mission during the weekend and I don't get it done."

"Well, we have to ask the others. I'm saying we should go bowling or something."

"Bowling, really Wally?"

"Yes! I don't want to do homework. It's Friday Artemis! Do you know what that means for a guy like me? And instead I'm stuck here with you guys when I could be pickin' up the ladies."

"Baywatch just go ask the others. While you do that I'll start my homework."

"Fine." He said dejectedly.

One by one Wally carried each person into the rec room and sat them on the couches. Once everyone was gathered he stood in the center and addressed them.

"Alright, we have to vote on what we want to do for this mandatory group bonding. Robin and Artemis want to have a group homework club, I think we should play a game or go bowling or something active and fun."

"Well, I know Mrs. Bolton gave Conner and I a lot of literature homework. It'd be nice to have friends help us, considering we technically aren't from here."

"Yes, I also require help. My Calculus class is quite confusing. Robin if you could help me?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah and if you could help me with my English that would be great."

"So I'm guessing it's unanimous. We'll be doing homework on a Friday night. Ugh. Fine." Wally grumbles. He walks to his room and drags his two backpacks to the rec room. Plopping them down on the floor Wally runs back to the kitchen and grabs snacks and food for himself and others (maybe).

Artemis carries her backpack over to a corner and pulls out her first subject.

'Write a one page paper on the last dream you had'

_Why is this something our English teacher would want to read? _

_**Maybe it's to give to your psychologist.**_

_Megan! What are you doing in my head?_

_**Sorry, it just kinda slipped. Usually I can't even feel you but you seem distracted. Is there something I can help you with?**_

"Megan, just leave me alone!"

Artemis left her backpack as she ran to her room and locked the door. Flying onto her bed Artemis grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She laid there for a while not thinking or doing anything.

_*Knock knock*_

"Artemis, can we come in?"

"no."

"We can't start without you. Otherwise Bats will extend it out to tomorrow."

"Just say I'm sick or something."

"Would you like some soup or something? Maybe that would help you?"

"I'm fine M'gann, I just need to be alone."

"I'm coming in Artemis."

"no."

"yes."

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALREADY!" _Her voice cracks as tears fall down her face.

"Alright, we're coming in."

Robin easily overrides the controls and the door slides open revealing Artemis hiding under her cover. Her room was a mess as they try to avoid the pillows, paper, clothes and _other_ stuff.

"Artemis. What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone."

"We are a team. We are supposed to help our teammates when they are going through a tough time. Obviously you're not in the right state of mind."

Artemis flung her body upwards as she glares at the team.

"Obviously I'm _not_. Okay? I'm not in the right state of mind, I never have been. I've just been hiding it under years of pain. None of you could tell. I even fooled the mind reader but you know what I'm just so _tired and done with life_ right now that I don't feel like suffocating behind these masks any longer. School, the team, home, training, appearances; everything! I can't stand it. I can't stand life. Why was I even _born?_"

"Artemis? Is this how you've really felt? Like you've had to hide your life from us?" Megan asked carefully.

"_**no**_. I just don't know how to continue going on with this life. Why did all this stuff happen to me? I don't deserve to be on this team or even know Green Arrow. I shouldn't be going to Gotham Academy I was supposed to _kill_ people without remorse."

"Artemis. It's alright. We'll help you. We can help slowly peel back the masks you've had on too long. You can show us the real Artemis and we can help you see why everything that's happened has a reason. Okay?" Kaldur asks very out of character.

"Why?"

"Because we care. We've always worried and cared for you Artemis. You've just always pushed us away." Wally said as he walked up to her. He climbed into her bed and grabbed hold of her hands. Putting Artemis's hands on his shoulders he embraces her as she cries into his shoulder. The entire team slowly joins as they encircle Artemis in an embrace of safety that she has never felt.

**A/N: Alright my amazing followers. I thank thee for hath staying with me thus far. I will probably be very erratic in updates but I shall try to do better. I apologize for making you wait for like a year but I've been distracted with writing a possible book. I have a journal on our dA page that leads to what I have written right now. Maybe check it out and give me advice on how to improve? It doesn't really matter. Anyway I've been focused on that and don't know if I'll be very committed to these but I'll try to update as much as possible until I can come to conclusive endings for them all. My writing style has changed so don't get shocked in the change between chapters. These are all pretty old though so they're probably still immature.**

**-Leo**


End file.
